FNAF Lemons
by WarriorCats-LoveLustRape
Summary: FNAF Lemons. What else could you ask?
1. Foxy x Chica

Foxy watched the children, peeking through the curtains of Pirate Cove. He loved the children... he wished he hadn't of bitten that little girl. That damn man had stolen a suit and used it to lure those kids away, and Foxy had seen it happening. Realizing what was happening, he lunged at the man in the suit, aiming for his face. But, the man dodged quickly, causing him to instead bite a little girl around the age of six.

Since then, he was locked away inside Pirate Cove, forced to be viewed as 'Out of Order'. But he didn't only love the children- he loved the others. Freddy was fun, happy all the time, and always able to cheer anyone up. Bonnie was goofy, immature, and weird. Though Chica... Chica was different. She was... beautiful, sweet, caring. In the middle of the night, the animatronics were aloud to wander around. Foxy would always meet Chica in the kitchen. They would hold hands and chat, and they loved to make a huge mess for the janitor to clean up in the morning. Foxy was always staring at her rear end. What could he say? He loved that booty!

He was peeking through the curtains, watching Chica serve pizza to the kids. She was beautiful, as always. That night, he went to the kitchen. He walked straight up to Chica and looked her in the eyes, and said to her, "Ye be looking stunning, lassie."

He leaned in closer, Chica' s eyes widening. Foxy closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers. She opened her mouth, allowing Foxy to reach his tongue inside. He explored her mouth, making her moan a little over the long, passionate kiss. They slowly laid themselves down on the counter, still with their mouths locked and their tongues swirling around each other like a hurricane. Foxy couldn't help it anymore. He unsheathed his member and whispered to Chica, "Brace yourself."

He slowly slid his long member into her vagina, making her whimper and grit her teeth in pain. When it was all the way in, he stood still to let her get used to the feeling of him inside her. She grinned. "I'm ready."

Foxy pulled out of her quickly, then shoved himself back in as fast and hard as he possibly could. He repeated over and over, pounding into her mercilessly as she screamed in pain and pleasure. With every thrust, Foxy went faster. When they were at an unbelievable speed, he released his seed into her. As if on reflex, Chica cummed all over Foxy's member. They were both panting with exhaustion. "Let's do this again," said Chica. "Aye," Foxy said. They hurried and cleaned themselves up, then they ran back to their places moments before the clock hit 6 AM.


	2. Bonnie x Toy Bonnie

**This was requested by a guest user. I hope this is what you wanted, you didn't make it very clear. Enjoy!**

Bonnie sat in the parts and service room playing Go Fish with the others while their toy counterparts performed on stage. Bonnie sighed. "I wish we were still on that stage," he said. Foxy and Freddy nodded, while Chica just frowned (well, as close to a frown as she could get with her broken jaw). Bonnie stood up, grunting and cursing under his breath at the pain. He was so broken down and ruined that it even hurt to stand up! _Damn, _he thought.

Bonnie walked down the hallway and peeked out at the new animatronics on stage. "Remember to keep yourselves safe, Kiddies! Haha!" laughed Toy Freddy. Toy Chica went and served some pizza to a little girl around the age of five. But when Bonnie looked at Toy Bonnie, his jaw dropped to the floor. He was a light blue color, with long eyelashes and red cheeks. Somehow, he seemed attractive to Bonnie. "Wow," he muttered to himself. Then he had an idea.

That night, he snuck onto the stage and grabbed Toy Bonnie by his arm. He then dragged him to the Parts and Service room, locking the door behind him. He slowly inserted himself into the blue rabbit's hole, moaning in pleasure. The other Bonnie instantly woke up and screamed. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-Y-YOU DOING?!" he shouted, before screaming in terrible pain.

"Don't worry pal," said Bonnie, "it'll be over before you know it." He then pulled his penis out, only to slam it back in again, with as much force as he could bring. Toy Bonnie wailed. "STOP! IT HURTS!" Bonnie snickered.

Bonnie pounded in and out of his toy counterpart until he had no more energy. His final thrust shot his seed into the rabbit, causing him to scream once more, then black out. Bonnie chuckled. "Told you it would be over quickly." He slid his member out of the rabbit and snuck him back to the stage.


End file.
